Catacomb Quest
Quest Q&A 1. The Catacombs of Paris are a whole underground tunnel system called the "quarries of Paris." In 1810 Louis Etienne HERICART DE THURY had the catacombs renovated and transformed into a subterranean mausoleum. What are Catacombs of Paris called? : a. L'Ossuaire Municipal : b. Les Carriers De Paris : c. The Cactacombs : d. All of the Above 2. The Catacombs of Paris are listed as one of the top 10 most haunted places in the world. Visitors to the underground tunnels below the streets of Paris have claimed they were "touched by unseen hands," or have had "the sensation of being followed." Some have told of cold spots in certain areas and other paranormal experiences. Go to the Victorian House in Victorian Age and say: "Dark and spooky underground labyrinth!" 3. Some of the dangers of the Catacombs of Paris are such problems as cave-ins and thin air which can cause queasiness. People have fallen into 30-foot-deep wells or have gotten hopelessly lost. One writer Gaston Leroux, had a character which hid in "that infernal underground maze." What was the name of the famous character? : a. Lex Luther : b.'' Phantom of the Opera'' : c. Dr. Doom : d. Green Goblin 4. Through the centuries, the Catacombs of Paris have provided refuge for a number of different groups. In the 1300's, bandits hid under the Chateau de Vauvert. Sorcerers used the tunnels during the plague. During World War II, Resistance fighters used the quarries as hideouts. Go to the Castle Gate in Medieval Age and say: "Scoundrels still haunt the tunnels!" 5. Another story of catacombs is from the Catacombs of Rome. An ancient civilization was located at what is now the North West of Italy and included the site of Rome. This civilization built a huge network of subterranean burial rooms beneath their city. Within some of these chambers were life-size sculptures. What was the name of these ancient people? : a. Kallanei : b. Achaemerids : c. Etruscans : d. Harappans 6. In addition to the cases of intense anxiety, panic and claustrophobia which are the usual reaction to such an environment, the catacomb visitors have recorded a large amount of poltergeist activity. Occasionally, people have said that they have seen specters floating in the tunnels, but most reports are of eerie voices whispering in the chambers and empty burial niches. Go to the Undersea Window in Australia and say: "Some say they hear things. Voices!" 7. The Edinburgh Vaults or South Bridge Vaults in Scotland are another famous stomping ground for ghosts and poltergeists. This series of chambers was completed in 1788 and was formed in the nineteen arches of the South Bridge in Edinburgh, Scotland. For 30 years, the vaults were used to house craftsmen, cobblers and other tradesmen. The bridge itself is a nineteen arch viaduct. Only one arch is visible today. What is the arch's name? : a. Cowgate Arch : b. Watergate Arch : c. High Street Arch : d. Northgate Arch 8. The Vaults which had been closed, were rediscovered and excavated in the 1990's and have become a popular tourist destination especially for ghost hunters. They come to explore the gloomy corridors in the hope of encountering a specter. One ghost called "Mr. Boots", pushes tourists, and clomps noisily on the stone floor behind tour groups. There's also Jack, a ghostly youth who giggles as he runs about the dark rooms, and numerous other apparitions. Go to the Audubon's Dark Forest in Western Age and say: "Boo!" 9. The Znojmo Catacombs are situated under the historic city of Znojmo, in the Czech Republic. These catacombs are a vast maze of underground passageways, basements and subcellars. These cellars built mostly in the 1300's to 1500's were slowly expanded by connecting the individual cellars beneath the houses in the city into an extensive labyrinth. Why were they initially made? : a. Mines for building materials : b. For food storage : c. For defence : d. For cemetaries 10. Originally, the labyrinth was created to defend the townspeople against invading enemy forces. Passageways led under the walls and out of the town giving them a way to escape to search for food in times of siege. The townspeople could survive for a considerable time due to the wells and a drainage system in the catacombs. They even had slippery slides, trapdoors and narrow passageways to foil invaders who found an entrance. Go to Ned Kelly's Hideout in Australia and say: "This could be the entrance to a catacomb!" Press continue to finish the quest!